KOAS its Ok
by Todoshi Kai
Summary: Namikaze Naruto ,anak yang ceroboh ,berantakan , dan cuek tapi anak yang manis dan pintar . Sebagai KOAS muda yang dalam masa pelatihan untuk mejadi dokter Bedah yang hebat Naru harus berjuang meskipun akan banyak halangan dan kejadian-kejadian yang menghebohkan di rumah sakit pelatihannya di RS konoha ,bagaimana kisah sehari-hari Naru menjadi KOAS muda ? apakah berhasil ?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto milik Mashashi Kishimoto**

**dan saya hanya meminjam nama-nama karakter Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Ini hanya imajinasi FF biasa**

**Yang tidak suka jangan di baca , yang suka tolong sebagai Readers yang baik tinggalkan komentar dan saran**

**Aku harap kalian menggunakan bahasa yang sopan**

**Arigatou**

Chapter 1

NarutoPov

" Uuuuh " ku rebahkan badanku yang kaku akibat tidur semalam suntuk , malam kemarin tidurku tidak cukup banyak ,apa lagi aku harus mengisi otakku dengan tulisan-tulisan semut yang banyak itu di kepalaku , bukannya aku tidak suka untuk mempelajari apa yang harus ku pelajari tapi aku tidak menyangka sebanyak ini kah yang harus kupelajari ? .

Aku melirik ke arah jam yang ada di samping tempat tidurku " Jam 9.30 " aku berucap pelan dan kemudian menutup mataku perlahan .

" APAAAAAA " aku segera sadar bahwa aku sangat sangat sudah terlambat untuk masuk ke kampus .

Aku segera berlari ke kamar mandi membersihkan badanku sesudah itu aku berlari mengacak-ngacak lemariku mencari baju style yang ngak terlalu menor , aku mengambil baju kaos oranges sederhana ,celana jeans hitam , tidak lupa aku mengambil jas putih bersih yang tergantung di depan lemariku , aku segera memakainya untuk tidak membuang waktu rambutku hanya ku kuncir dua , aku lalu berlari kembali kali ini mengacak ngacak meja belajarku ,mengambil tas ransel hitamku memasukkan proposal yang tadi malam sempat aku selesaikan , memasukkan beberapa buku tebal yang tertulis 'Penyakit Dalam' , 'Jantung' , 'Organ dalam ' , serta buku-buku tebal lainnya . Aku kemudian berlari menuju arah pintu kos ku , saat aku sudah memegang knop pintu .

" Astaga " aku memukul dahiku pelan, mengetahui bahwa aku melupakan sesuatu yang tak kala penting . Aku lalu berlari kembali ke meja belajarku mencari-cari apa yang aku lupakan , aku tersenyum ketika mataku mendapat apa yang ku cari yaitu **Stetoskop .  
**Aku lalu menaruhnya ke dalam kantung jas putih yang kukenakan .

Dari tadi aku hanya berbacot ria , belum memperkenalkan diri . Ok ... ehem ehem

Namaku Namikaze Naruto ,aku seorang perempuan ,ciri-ciriku kulit tan, muka manis (narsis), di wajahku ada bekas tanda lahir berbentuk kucing yang membuatku tergolong anak baby face jadi jangan heran kalau orang yang kutemui pasti bilang aku masih sma .

Usiaku 18 tahun,rambut pirang panjang dan selalu ku kuncir 2 menambah kesan maniS (kekanak-kanakan kali #plaak) .

Aku kuliah di universitas Konoha, jurusan kedokteran , tapi aku bukan jurasan kedokteran umum melainkan jurusan dokter bedah umum.

Oh iya aku punya orang tua ,nama ayahku Namikaze Minato profesi dokter jantung , dan ibuku Namikaze Khusina profesi dokter anak, aku juga punya dua kakak perempuan yang pertama Namikaze Kyuubi profesi Dokter Anastesis 25tahun ,dan kakak keduaku Namikaze Deidara Dokter Gigi usia 23tahun .

Orang tua serta kakakku ada di Kota Suna sedangkan aku sengaja mencari universitas yang tergolong bagus di Konoha jadinya aku juga terdampar disini sebagai pendatang untuk belajar di Kota Konoha , aku hanya tinggal di kos-kos yah lumayan bisa di tinggali untuk orang yang berantakan sepertiku , aku orangnya cuek dan mempunyai motto ' its my life ' .

Sebenarnya orang tuaku tidak mengizinkan untuk bersekolah terlalu jauh tapi demi mengejar mimpi jadi aku harus bertengkar dulu sebelum diizinkan sekolah disini apa lagi kakak pertamaku yang tergolong over protektif terhadapku ,tapi dengan mata puppy eyesku akhirnya aku bisa menuntut ilmu disini.

Oh iya kalian tau ngak , di usiaku yang tergolong muda ini bisa naik tingkat sehingga sudah memasuki masa KOAS ,dan dengan otakku yang tergolong agak pintar ini aku berkesempatan untuk mendapatkan gelar Dr ku yang pertama (senyum kemenangan), yaah tentu saja ini bukan keberuntungan semata tapi aku memang sudah mendapat pelatihan dari kedua orang tuaku tentang dunia kedokteran awalnya aku sempat menyerah tapi kesenanganku untuk menolong orang membuatku bertekad untuk berusaha lebih baik lagi , orang tua ku sempat tidak setuju aku masuk di jurusan dokter bedah tapi aku memaksa karena aku sangat suka melihat organ dalam manusia menurutku itu unik apa lagi warna warna yang ada di dalam tubuh manusia oh sangat menyenangkan sampai tulangku bergetar karena kesenangan , dan aku pun berhasil sampai sekarang ,meskipun mimpi ku masih panjang sampai mencapai gelar Prof .

Ok sudah dulu perkenalannya ,aku nanti tambah terlambat bisa-bisa di potong hidup-hidup oleh Sensei ku oh tidak tidak melihat matanya saja sudah membuatku merinding .

Aku kembali berlari , untung fisikku sudah di latih dari kecil untuk menjadi seorang dokter harus mempunyai fisik yang kuat dan tahan banting ,apa lagi akukan dokter bedah berdiri selama berjam-jam memperbaiki organ dalam yang rusak akibat penyakit yang mematikan dan tidak bisa di sembuhkan oleh obat sehingga harus di angkat melalui jalan operasi, agar penyakit tidak menyebar ke organ dalam lainnya , ingat 'MENCEGAH LEBIH BAIK DARI PADA MENGOBATI' .

Aku mengunci kos ku agar tidak ada tangan jail yang masuk (emang ada yang mau masuk ke kamar kapal pecahmu Naru #plaaaaak 'DIAM') ,dan kembali berlari ke gudang bawah mengambil motor satria FU biru kesayanganku ,segera ku laju motorku dengan kecepatan penuh .

.

.

.

.

Aku memarkinkan motorku, dengan kondisi aman dan sehat, aku kemudian berlari lagi tidak menghiraukan pemuda-pemudi yang ku tabrak dan hanya berkata " Gomen gomen ". Dan kembali berlari , aku mempercepat lariku ketika melihat papan ruangan yang menggantung betulisakan "Ruang Dosen"

Sreeeeeeeet

Braaak

Bruuuk

Aku menunduk " Gomen Sensei aku terlambat " .

" Masuk Naru " aku mendengar suara serak itu yang agak penuh penekanan di kata-katanya tadi ,aku lalu mengangkat wajahku dan bertemu pandang dengan Sensei mudaku itu .

" Sudah berapa kali kamu terlambat masuk Naru ? " kata Sensei ku yang bernama Uchiha Itachi ,dengan gelar Prof itu .

" Maaf Sensei tadi .. "

" Aku tidak mau mendengar alasan Namikaze Naruto , tidak pernahkah kamu belajar bahwa seorang dokter harus megetahui waktu adalah nyawa, ketika kamu terlambat barang sedetik saja satu nyawa melayang ,bagaimana bisa kamu menolong orang kalau waktu untuk dirimu saja tidak teratur "

Deg

" Maaf sensei aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi " kataku dengan nada penyesalan ,memang betul masa aku yang seorang dokter memang masih dalam masa pelatihan tidak bisa mengatur waktu bagaimana dengan pasien yang kurawat nanti ? .

" Kamu di hukum , selama satu minggu tidak boleh memegang pisau bedah " kata Itachi

Gleeeegaaaaaar seperti ada petir yang menyambarku

" Tapi Sensei ,masa aku harus ketinggalan dengan teman-teman Koas lainnya yang sudah menempati Rumah sakit masing-masing untuk masa pelatihan sedangkan aku ? , ayolah Sensei aku betul-betul tidak akan terlambat lagi , Kumohoon " aku berusaha membujuk Senseiku itu ,kalian berfikir aku tidak sopan tapi aku sudah mengenal baik sensei ku ini karena dia tunangan kakak Kyuubi jadi sering berkunjung dirumah kota Suna .

" Tidak ada tapi-tapian Naru ,meskipun kamu adik (iparku nanti) aku tidak mungkin untuk memberi toleransi bisa-bisa aku di sebut pilih kasih , tapi sebagai gantinya kamu akan di beri masa pelatihan dirumah sakit Konoha .."

Deg

Deg

Aku senang sih diberi masa pelatihan di rumah sakit sebagai KOAS muda tapi ,ini rumah sakit Konoha disana kan ada , 'Uwwaaaaah aku tidak mau mengingatnya ' .

" Dan Guru pembimbingmu disana Sasuke, ini juga untuk memudahkan mengontrolmu dari jauh sebagai Sensei, lagi pula kamu pasti kenal dekat dengan adikku yang satu itukan ?" sahut Itachi Sensei melanjutkan kata-katanya dibarengi seringai khas Uchiha barusan yang membuatku semakin bergidik ngeri .

Glek

' Oh kami'sama apa yang akan terjadi denganku nanti disana ?' pikirku sambil berdoa mudah-mudahan itachinii mengubah Guru pembimbingku.

" Tapi Sensei ... " ucapku dengan nada memelas

" Tidak ada tapi-tapian " sahut Itachi

" Tapi..."

" Tidak Naru "

"Tapi tapi .."

" Tidak tidak Naru "

" Tapi tapi tapi tapi ... tapiiiiiiiiii "

" Tidak Naru TIDAK ada tapi tapian " ucap Itachi dengan nada Marah

Glek

" Itachinii~ ,tidak bisakah Guru pembimbingku diganti ? " aku kembali memelas dengan puppy eyesku

Ukhh mata itu 'Pikir itachi' jangan tatap matanya jangan jangan

" Tidak ada pengubahan Naruchan ,kembali kekelasmu ini sudah masuk jam pertama ,bilang kepada murid yang lain aku agak terlambat untuk masuk kelas " sahut Itachi memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak melihat Naruto

" Baik " sahutku dengan nada sedih

Sreeeet

Brak

Aku berdiri di depan pintu ruang dosen Itachinii tadi dengan wajah tertunduk .

' Mudah-mudahan aku bisa menjalaninya dengan ikhlas dan tidak berbuat kesalahan ketika bertemu dengan Teme sialan itu ' pikir Naru sambil menghela nafas panjang

" Ayo semangat Naru , semangat kamu pasti bisa " Teriakku untuk memberi semangat pada diriku sendiri (dasar Gila # brrrukkk #plaaaak)

" Diam Naru jangan berteriak di koridor " ucap Itachi yang ada di ruangan sambil menutup telinga agar tidak tuli akibat suara cempreng Naru

" Upsss "

.

.

.

.

Author

Nah bagaimana FF ini ?

Tenang -tenang FF Blue stories tidak akan terbengkalai kok ...

Mumpung ada ide yaah sekalian update FF baru hehehe (LUPAKAN)

FF ini ku buat bedasarkan pemikiran dan pengalaman pembelajaran ku sendiri ,jadi kalau ada beberapa kesalahan mohon di Maafkan aku hanya manusia biasa...

Aku berharap FF ini bisa memberikan manfaat ilmu pengetahuan bukan hanya cerita biasa ...

Memang belum banyak membahas tentang penyakit dalam tapi di chapter berikutnya ada kok ... ini kan hanya perkenalan awal FF ajah (ok lupakan)

Kelanjutan FF ini tergantung dari para readers mau lanjut atau tidak

Semakin banyak yang yang Review semakin cepat chapter selanjutnya di update

Menerima Kritik dan saran asalkan memakai bahasa yang sopan

Ingat bahasa juga sebagai penuntun kripadian sehari-hari jadiiiiii para readers yang baik hati dan tidak sombong jangan lupa review dengan bahasa yang sopan OK ...

Tapi kalau tidak ada yang review FF ini tidak akan berlanjut ,tentu saja alasannya karena FF ini jelek hahahahahaha (ok LUPAKAN)

Makasih sebelumnya


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

NormalPov

Sesosok wanita mungil berambut kuda pirang tergurai di tiup angin yang dengan lembutnya menyisir perlahan rambut-rambut pirang bak sedang menari-menari diatas penderitaan orang lain.

Mata biru yang secerah langit musim semi itu memandang lurus kedepan Rumah sakit yang terpangpang jelas baliho besar nan mewah bertuliskan RS KONOHA gedung rumah sakit yang tinggi menandakan rumah sakit itu memiliki banyak kamar pasien, wanita mungil itu hanya berdiri sambil menghela nafas ,tidak di pedulikannya mata yang memandang terpesona terhadap dirinya yang mungil nan manis bak permen yang di jual mahal ,langkah gadis kecil itu perlahan mulai masuk ke pintu utama RS itu .

Kakinya perlahan melangkah pelan tapi sekarang ekspresinya berubah cerah dan tersenyum entah itu di paksa atau tidak ,kaki kecil itu berhenti di sebuah kursi tamu dia pun duduk dan membuka tasnya mengambil jas putih berlengan pendek menandakan gadis itu adalah KOAS dokter pemula yang dalam pelatihan ,tidak lupa gadis itu mengambil kalung papan nama yang menuliskan biodatanya layaknya kartu nama ,setelah gadis itu memakai perlengkapannya tidak lupa gadis itu menarik Stetoskop berwarna biru dan mengalungkannya di leher ,setelah persiapannya selesai ,gadis itu berdiri dan berjalan kembali ,mengitari atau mungkin mengelilingi RS yang akan jadi tempat masa pelatihannya ini .

Langkah gadis itu terhenti ketika samar-samar dia melihat sesosok Pria yang usianya tidak terlalu jauh dengan dirinya mungkin 2 tahun lebih tua darinya ,Pria itu bermata kelam berambut hitam dengan model emo paras yang gagah di mata semua cewe dan cowo yang melihat Pria tersebut minus gadis pirang ini tentunya ,mengapa ? ,karena di mata gadis pirang nan imut ini tertera jelas di wajah Pria itu bak moster yang siap melahapnya hidup-hidup .

Gleek gadis itu menelan saliva yang sangat sulit untuk masuk kekorongkongannya .

Ditatapnya Pria itu yang sudah berdiri di depan gadis mungil itu dengan tatapan takut seperti habis menonton film horor .

Pria itu tersenyum kecil ke Gadis pirang itu.

" Jadi Naruto kamu akan disini untuk masa latihan ? " tanya Pria tampan itu ke gadis pirang yang bernama Naruto.

" ... " Naruto tak menjawab dan hanya memilih diam ,takut dia akan membuat kesalahan sehingga bikin keributan di rumah sakit ini akibat terpancing amarah oleh manusia pantat ayam (itu menurutnya) di depannya ini.

" Tidak usah secanggung itu Naruchan, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu emm 2 tahun mungkin ?" Ucap Pria itu di barengi seringai .

" Hai .. senpai ,mohon bantuan..nya " jawab Naruto dengan ekspresi datar tapi di dalamnya sudah berteriak ' oh kamisamaa selamatkanlah aku ' .

" Hn ... ikut aku Dobe " Ucap Pria itu dengan tidak sopannya memanggil gadis imut nana manis ini Dobe . ( DIAM LUH THOR )

Gadis itu hanya mengikuti Pria ini yang di tau jelasya adalah Pembimbingnya di RS ini ,tapi anehnya seharusnya pembimbing mengawasi 5 KOAS tapi yang Naruto lihat hanya dirinya lah yang masa pelatihan di RS terkenal ini .

'Mudah-mudahan Naru bisa jadi dokter baik kaachan touchan ' Naruto berdoa dala hati .

#author : emang seberapa seram sih Pembimbingmu itu Naruchan

# Naru : sangat seram

# author " 'glek'

back to story

" Kyaaaaaaaa itu Dok Sasuke "

" Kyaaaa Dok Sasuke periksa aku "

"Dok Sasuke ... "

Naruto hanya melongo melihat reaksi perempuan-perempuan yang berteriak histeris melihat Pembimbingnya yang bernama Sasuke itu ,dan di lihatnya lagi Sasuke hanya diam dengan wajah stoiknya dan bukannya membuat Perempuan itu jerah malah menambah teriakannya . ' Mudah-mudahan aku tidak tuli disini ' batin Naruto .

Apakah mereka tidak tau bahwa Sasuke itu kan dokter Bedah umum ,apa mereka tidak takut di tusuk dengan pisau bedah kesayangannya itu ?.

.

.

.

Bruk

" Awww kalau berhenti bilang-bilang Teme " sahut Naruto yang mulai hilang kesabarannya .

Sasuke berbalik dan melihat intens sosok mungil di depannya ' Bagaimana bisa Kakak membiarkan anak kecil ini menjadi dokter bedah ?' pikir Sasuke di barengi seringai andalan Uchiha.

" Makanya kalau jalan lihat kedepan Dobe " ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar

" Apa maksudmu Teme " sahut Naruto yang tidak mau kalah sambil menunjuk Pembimbingnya itu (#kau sunggu berani Naruchan #glek) .

" Jaga sikapmu di depan Pembimbingmu Do ... be " kata Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam.

" ... " Naruto hanya terdiam sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain ,takut dia akan membuat kesalahan sehingga hukumannya untuk tidak memegang pisau bedah selama 1 minggu di jadikan seumur hidup ' TIDAK TIDAK ITU TIDAK BOLEH TERJADI AKU HARUS SABAR IYA NARU KAMU PASTI BISA MENGHADAPI IBLIS DI DEPANMU INI IYA PASTI BISA' .

Naruto dengan perlahan menatap Sasuke yang sudah menatapnya dari tadi , dengan senyuman yang membuat orang disekitar mereka mimisan massal .

" Jangan tampilkan cengingisanmu disini Dobe " sahut Sasuke yang sudah diambang batas melihat keimutan gadis mungil di depannya tapi bisa di sembunyikan dengan wajah stoiknya .

" Kenapa ? " tanya Naruto dengan muka yang polos (#IMUT)

" Kamu bisa membuat pasien disini kehabisan darah " jawab Sasuke yang kemudian berbalik dan membuka knop ruangan kerja didepannya .

Cklek

" Ayo , masuk akan ku beritahu apa tugas pertamamu disini " sahut Sasuke

" Hai "

Mereka lalu masuk ke ruangan itu , Sasuke menutup pintu ruangannya dan mempersilahkan Naruto duduk di depan meja kerjanya ,Sasuke lalu melangkah mengambil beberapa berkas entah apa dan duduk di depan Naruto .

Bruuk

" Baca dan hapal materi itu sebisa mungkin secepatnya ,karena aku akan ada operasi usus buntu jam 1 nanti ,sebisa mungkin kamu sudah harus meguasai proposal yang sudah ku buat rinci itu ,kamu tidak akan memegang pisau bedah selama 1 minggu kan ,tapi aku akan mengizinkanmu belajar dari dasar dan melihat teknik bedah yang baik " sahut Sasuke dibarengi seringainya .

' Rinci katanya RINCI ini sih bukan Rinci aku disuruh baca proposal tebal ini dengan waktu hanya sisa 3 jam GILA nih Dokter ' batin Naruto cemas .

" Jangan cemas kamu hanya kusuruh untuk menguasai materi itu ,dan kuharap kamu tidak akan banyak bertanya ketika operasi berlangsung ,meskipun ini operasi level rendah tapi tetap saja nyawa manusia lah yang kita pertaruhkan kesalahan sedikit saja akan berakibat fatal " sahut Sasuke tenang .

" Baik " sahut Naruto kembali bersemangat dan mulai mempelajari proposal dari kondisi pasien .

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto dengan semangatnya mempelajari proposal itu dengan senang hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Muridnya itu .

Naruto membaca setiap kata proposal itu ,tapi ada sesuatu keganjalan dalam penyakit yang satu ini tidak seperti sakit usus buntu biasa .

Usus buntu merupakan bagaian dari usus yang besar, posisinya diujung permukaan usus besar, berbentuk seperti cacing. Usus buntu yang normal memang tidak berbahaya ,tapi kondisi pasien ini sudah memasuki tahap peradangan.

" Naru apa yang mengakibatkan terjadinya Usus Buntu ? " tanya Sasuke mencoba mengetahui pengetahuan dasar yang Naru miliki .

" Usus buntu yang normal tidak berbahaya, yang berbahaya adalah perdangannya. Radang usus buntu terpicu karena sumbatan di usus butnu. Sumbatan mengakibatkan pembengkakan buntu yang mengakibatkan dinding usus buntu rapuh serta pecah. Awal serangan biasanya nyeri disekitar pusar, bahkan padan banyak kasus menyerupai nyeri dilambung. Lama-lama nyeri muncul didaerah perut kanan bawah . Kualitas nyeri bervariasi dan bergantung dari banyak hal, antara lain apakah pernah minum antibiotik sebelumnya, apakah pernah minum obat penghilang rasa nyeri sebelumnya, letak usus buntu yang meradang dan seberapa parah kondisi usus buntu yang meradang. " jawab Naruto dengan santai dan lancar ,menakjubkannya Naruto menjawab dengan mata yang masih berkutat dengan proposal .

" Bagus " sahut Sasuke takjub

" Hmmm Dok apakah pasien ini ,selalu memakan kacang atau biji-bijian ? " tanya Naruto menatap Sasuke .

" Pasien kali ini anak berumur 5 tahun ,menurutmu ? " jawab Sasuke yang maish mencoba menguji pengetahuan Naru

" 5 Tahun ? , mustahil seharusnya anak berumur 5 tahun belum masuk ketahap peradangan ? ,apa yang orang tuanya berikan terhadapa anak ini ? " Tanya Naruto

" Yah memang betul anak 5 tahun yang ususnya normal tidak akan gampag terserang usus buntu ,tapi pasien kali ini dari kecil usus dan lambungnya memang tidak normal sehingga gampang terserang penyakit contohnya usus buntu sekarang ,tapi anak ini bukan kali pertama merasakan sakitnya operasi ,pernah juga anak itu masuk ke RS ini waktu umur 3 tahun akibat sakit lambung bocor "ucap Sasuke

" Astaga ?, jadi dari kecil anak ini memang sudah mengalami kelainan ?,Seharusnya di usus besar bagian bawah sisa makanan masih dalam bentuk cair, kalau bentuknya keras dan butiran akan masuk ke usus buntu lalu tersumbat didalamnya karena usus buntu tidak memiliki daya pompa seperti usus besar . Jadi ketika ada benda asing masuk ke dalamnya makan akan tetap diam di tempat, memang harus di operasi ya hmm hmm " sahut Naruto dengan mode detektif .

" Yaah ini memang operasi mudah tapi juga harus hati-hati mengingat usus anak kecil gampang robek " lanjut Naruto lagi

" Aku memang bukan dokter bedah anak ,tapi pengalamanku sebanding dengan dokter jantung anak ,jadi di RS ini aku di percaya untuk mengurus masalah seperti ini " ucap Sasuke yang mulai Narsis

" ya ya ya TERSERAH " sahut Naruto yang kembali berkutat dengan proposal yang harus dipelajarinya .

' waaaah aku jadi ingin ikut mengoperasi ' batin Naruto senang

' Coba aku tidak di hukum pasti bisa jadi asisten ke dua , huuuu dasar Itachinii Baka '

.

.

.

.

AuthorPov

The NaruHina Story : Nih udah Lanjut ,.. Makasih udah review , Naru memang ceroboh tapi dia tergolong dokter muda yang hebat loh .

CindyAra : Makasih udah review ,.. udah lanjut nih

Uzumaki Prince Dobenii : Naruto belum disiksa disini kok mungkin chapter depan hihihihi ... Kyuu perempuan udah di jelasin di chapter pertama kan Kyuu tunangan Itachi ,.. Makasih dah Review

.

.

.


End file.
